Kallen's Angel
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: A year after Lelouch's death, Kallen is still feeling the pain of losing him. What will happen when one day, Lelouch returns, in the form of an angel, to Kallen? And will Kallen be able to move on in life? Songfic to 'Halo' by Beyonce.


**I thought of this songfic after hearing the song **_**Halo **_**by Beyonce. I think it describes Kallen's feelings after Lelouch's death perfectly. So here's **_**Kallen's Angel.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

It had been a year since that fateful day. A year since the death of Lelouch Vi Britannia. Today was the anniversary of that day, and a certain red-head named Kallen still couldn't believe that her friend was dead. Sometimes, she would expect to see him in class or in the hallway or tinkering away with something in the science lab or reading a book under a tree or running- quite pathetically- at gym. Instead, Lelouch's seat in class remained empty. She never saw his tall figure striding down the hallway. But this was during the day.

At night, it was a whole other story. Kallen would see Lelouch in her dreams, living out her fantasies about the young man that she had fallen so deeply in love with. Each dream was usually a different variation of how their conversation after that kiss in the student conference room could have gone, usually ending in another, more passionate kiss…and clothes strewn across the room and Kallen would weak up, breathing heavily.

Lelouch was the first boy Kallen had fallen in love with. The many years of war had hardened her heart and encased it in a wall so that her emotions never got in the way of her duty of fighting Britannia. But Lelouch…he sent the walls silently tumbling down, not even fighting to stay up.

_Remember those walls I built?_

_  
Well, baby they tumbling down_

_  
And they didn't even put up a fight_

_  
They didn't even make a sound_

Lelouch had found his way into Kallen's heart, with his miracles and becoming a symbol of freedom to Elevens, who had all but lost hope. And somehow, Kallen never doubted that he would succeed in freeing Area 11 from Britannia.

_I found a way to let you in_

_  
But I never really had a doubt_

The night before the anniversary of Lelouch's death, Kallen had another dream. But this one was different from her others…

_**Kallen stood in the middle of the student conference room, standing on the step where she and Lelouch had kissed. Only Lelouch wasn't there.**_

"_**Kallen," said a familiar voice from behind her. Kallen turned around immediately at Lelouch's voice, but he looked different than he usually did in her dreams. Instead of being dressed in his emperor robes, Lelouch was dressed in a white colored version of his Zero outfit. But what caught Kallen's attention were Lelouch's large, feathery white wings, faint gold halo over his head and a light that seemed to radiate from him.**_

_  
Standing in the light of your halo_

_  
I got my angel now_

"_**Go to my gravesite tomorrow morning," was all Lelouch said, before disappearing. **_

Kallen shot up in bed, her heart pounding in her chest. What had Lelouch meant when telling her to go to his gravesite? And was she really going to listen to a dream? Well…it couldn't hurt.

Kallen woke up early the next morning. She stared out her window at the rising sun. Was she really going to go to Lelouch's gravesite and risk the pain that she knew the sight would be. A reminder that Lelouch was truly gone.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_  
Every rule I had you breakin'_

_  
It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Kallen eventually got out of bed, getting dressed in red converse sneakers, a knee length denim skirt and pink tank top with a thin light blue sweater.

"I'm going out mom," Kallen said, poking her head into the kitchen where her mother is, "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful," her mother said.

"I will," Kallen called over her shoulder as she walked out the door. Kallen walked a few blocks to the graveyard wear Lelouch had been buried. He was in a dark gray stone tomb in the back of the graveyard. Kallen opened the metal door and felt her eyes burn as she saw the white coffin lying in the tomb. With a shaky hand, Kallen closed the door behind her and walked over to the coffin. She put a trembling hand over the engraving:

**Here lies the 99****th**** Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia**

**Loving brother**

**Close friend**

**The savior of Japan**

Nunnally had chosen the engraving. She had decided to make no mention of Zero since it would spark talk of how Lelouch was Zero when Zero was the one who killed Lelouch. She was also the one who suggested burying him in Japan instead of where the bodies of the royal family were kept, in a private tomb near the royal palace.

"Why did you want me, to come here Lelouch?" Kallen whispered, her voice shaking as tears traveled down her face. She closed her eyes, her hand curling into a fist on the coffin that held the body of the young man she loved. Suddenly, the cold of the tomb was replaced with a sudden warmth that wrapped itself around her.

"I wanted to see you again," said a familiar voice in her ear. Kallen spun around and came face to face with…

"L-Lelouch," she choked out. He was just like she saw him in her dreams, in a white Zero outfit, large feathery white wings and a faint gold halo over his head.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_  
I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_  
Baby I can see your halo_

_  
You know you're my saving grace_

"Lelouch," Kallen repeated, reaching up a trembling hand to touch his face. He felt so warm and alive under her fingertips.

"Is it really you?" she asked. Lelouch nodded, putting his hand over the hand Kallen had on his cheek.

"It's me," he said. Kallen threw her arms around Lelouch's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Lelouch wrapped his arms around her shaking form.

"I miss you so much," Kallen sobbed, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"I miss you too," Lelouch said, his grip around her tightening. Kallen reached up a hand to trace Lelouch's jaw, up his cheek, through his silky black hair and reaching his halo. It was oddly warm and seemed to be vibrating slightly, like a humming birds wings.

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

Kallen felt a year of sadness and pain melt away, like a ray of sun had broken through the darkness she had been feeling in her heart since Lelouch had died.

"I love you Kallen," Lelouch whispered, pulling back just enough to see Kallen's face, but keeping her in his arms. Kallen's eyes widened. Lelouch had uttered the words that she only dreamed of him saying.

"I love you too Lelouch," she said, her voice slightly horse from crying so much. Lelouch leaned down to capture Kallen's lips in a soft kiss. Kallen's hands gripped onto Lelouch's biceps, pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss. When they parted, both teens were breathing heavily.

"Don't leave me again," Kallen pleaded. Lelouch looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I can't Kallen," he said, cupping her cheek in his hand, "Trust me, if it were possible I would. But I don't belong here."

"But Lelouch, I-I can't live without you," Kallen said, her voice trembling, "This past year has been hell without you. If you can't stay, take me with you."

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_  
Burning through my darkest night_

_  
You're the only one that I want_

_  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

"Lelouch, I never loved anyone the way I love you," Kallen said. Lelouch was the first man she had fallen in love with. And it didn't even feeling like falling. It felt more like she was floating.

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_  
But this don't even feel like falling_

_  
Gravity can't begin_

_  
To pull me back to the ground again_

Holding Lelouch in her arms made Kallen feel like she had just woken up from some horrible nightmare. And if he left, she'd fall back into that nightmare again.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_  
Every rule I had you breakin'_

_  
The risk that I'm takin'_

_  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

Lelouch pressed a kiss to Kallen's forehead, and then let out a heavy sigh.

"Kallen, remember what I told you when I left the Ikaruga?" Lelocuh asked. Kallen nodded

"You told me to live," Kallen said.

"And that's what you will do," Lelouch said, "You shall live a long and happy life until it is your time to join me." Kallen bit her trembling bottom lip.

"Then just hold me like this," Kallen asked, "Please."

"Anything for you," Lelouch said, tightening his arms around her in a warm embrace.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

**80 years later**

Kallen lay on her death bed at the old age of 98. She had done as Lelouch told her and lived. Since that say when she saw him again, Kallen was able to live a happy life again, knowing she'd see Lelouch again one day. She never married or had children, although she had adopted a three year old Japanese girl named Sakura, who had pale skin, stormy blue eyes and waist long straight black hair. Sakura had been orphaned during the war against Britannia. And now, a 78 year old Sakura sat at Kallen's side, holding her hand, silent tears falling down her pale cheeks.

"I love you mom," Sakura whispered, brushing gray hair from Kallen's face.

"I love you too, my daughter," Kallen said with a weak smile, "I'm glad you found love." Kallen looked at Sakura's husband, Naji, who stood next to Sakura, a hand on her shoulder.

"And you'll see Lelouch again," Sakura said with a small smile. Kallen had told Sakura the story of Lelouch when Sakura was 16.

"Yes," Kallen said, a far off look in her aqua eyes, "I'll see..." And with her last breath, Kallen uttered the words, "Lelouch."

_I can feel your halo (halo halo)_

_I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_Halo, halo_

A white light filled Kallen's vision. For a while, it was all she could see. Then she saw him. Lelouch, looking the same as the day she saw him again in the tomb, so many years ago. Same pale skin, deep purple eyes and black hair. He was still dressed in his white Zero outfit with feathery white wings and faint gold halo.

Kallen looked the same as she that day in the tomb so long ago. Her hair was magenta, in its usual spiked color. Her cream skin was smooth and her aqua eyes bright and sparkling. She was dressed in a strapless white gown and had large feathery white wings and a faint gold halo over her head.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away  
_

Lelouch held out his hand to her.

"I've been waiting for you," he said. Kallen took his hand, smiling brightly.

"I've waited for you too," Kallen said. She stood on her tiptoes and her lips met Lelouch's in a long passionate kiss.

_  
I can feel your halo (halo, halo)_

_  
I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_  
I can feel your halo (halo, halo)_

_  
I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can feel your halo (halo, halo)_

_I can see your halo (halo, halo)_

When they parted, Lelouch smiled at her, his arms tight around her waist while Kallen's arms were wound around his neck.

"Now we can be together again," Kallen said.

"For an eternity," Lelouch said. Kallen smiled at him and repeated, "Eternity."

**There's **_**Kallen's Angel**_**. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
